


Giftwrap/Misdirection

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zack needs help wrapping a gift. Cloud has no idea that he is the gift.(Implied Sephiroth/Cloud as well.)





	Giftwrap/Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 23rd, 2005 as "Word #45".
> 
> Has been posted with both titles, much to my surprise!

"You lied," Cloud said, fairly sure he could break the ribbon binding his wrists if he pulled hard enough but it was starting to cut into his skin already and not incredibly comfortable. And part of him was a little curious to see what Zack was going to do.

"I didn't lie," Zack replied, undoing Cloud's pants and reaching into them, warm hand firmly grasping Cloud's penis.

"You wanted help wrapping a gift..."

"You are the gift," Zack said, smirking as he made sure the ribbon was tight to the bedpost, ends curled with care. "I just want to make sure you put on a good show."

"What? Ah!" Cloud's anger melted into confusion and then something else as Zack sprawled on the bed between Cloud's legs, mouth descending on the partial arousal in his hand.

Zack quickly teased Cloud to a full erection, making sure to go for sensitive spots as he worked. Cloud thrashed at the ribbon, gasping for breath at the most exquisite thing he'd ever felt. Zack's mouth was hot and inviting and he wanted to move against it but Zack was holding him firmly to the bed. He could feel Zack's tongue tracing subtle curves, veins, digging at two places that made his squirm and moan.

His world went white in moments, hissing Zack's name even as he tried to bite his lip and stay quiet.

"There," Zack said, sitting up and licking his lips clean of any traces of Cloud's orgasm. "Won't come in your pants, at least."

"Zack..."

"Can't do much about the red in your face, though," Zack continued, shaking his head. "He'll know."

"What?" Cloud pulled at the ribbon again, the curls tickling his palms.

Zack just smiled as he fixed Cloud's pants.

"I thought you'd make a good gift," Zack said, shrugging. "Don't worry, you'll be thanking me later."

"Zack!"

"Shh..." Zack reached to press a finger against Cloud's lips, silencing him. "I didn't lie."

"You said you needed help wrapping a gift for... the General..." Cloud trailed off, unsure if he should be fearful or smiling. "Zack..."

Zack licked his lips again and offered a thumbs up as he made his way out of the room.


End file.
